Quirrell's Quest
by frogzrdabest
Summary: This is set in Harry Potter's first year at Hogwarts. It tells the story of how Quirrell reaches the Philosophers Stone.


This is set during Harry Potter's first year at Hogwarts. This is only the first piece of fan fiction I've written so it's not very good. Please leave a review and suggest how I can improve it.

* * *

A small figure was hurrying towards the third floor corridor. As he approached the door he looked over his shoulder, to be sure he hadn't been followed, and entered the room. From beneath the folds of his robes he pulled out a harp and began to play it.

At once, the three heads of the monstrous dog that was guarding the corridor began to droop. As the man played the dog fell into a deep sleep. The man, careful not to stop playing, walked slowly towards the dog and as he passed a window, the moonlight illuminated his face. It was Quirrel.

Quirrel opened the trapdoor beneath the dog's feet and looked down into the darkness below. In one quick move he dropped the harp and jumped down.

With a soft flump he landed on what appeared to be a plant. He knew what this was, Devil's Snare. The plants long feelers tried to bind his legs together, but knowing what was coming, he scrambled towards the wall before they could get a tight enough grip. He walked round the edge of the plant and entered the next room.

Someone, not knowing what was next, would have walked into the room to see a hundred, small, jewel bright birds, fluttering around near the ceiling. But Quirrel knew better. They were not birds, they were keys and one of them would fit the door at the other end of the room.

Quirrel saw the key he needed at once. It was a large old fashioned one, silver and rusty like the door handle, with bright blue wings.

He looked around the chamber and saw what he needed, a broomstick. He mounted the broom, kicked off from the ground, and rose into the air. The key was fast, and tried to dodge his grip, but Quirrel managed to corner it, and pin it to the wall. He carefully descended back to the ground, and unlocked the door to the next chamber. He let the key go again, and it flew up into the air, with one of its wings battered and crumpled.

As Quirrel entered the next room what he saw would have surprised many people, but he knew what was coming. He was standing on the edge of a gigantic chess board, which took up the whole room, and the giant pieces towered over him. Quirrel knew what to do. There was an empty bishop square and as soon as he stepped on it, the game began.

Quirrel started directing his chess pieces and they moved silently wherever he sent them. Quirrel was a rather good chess player, and had been leader of the chess club when he was at school. Finally, after half an hour, the opposing king threw down his sword at Quirrel's feet. He had won.

As soon as he entered the next chamber he came face to face with a fully grown mountain troll. Quirrel smiled. This was his enchantment. With great flourish he waved his wand above his head, cried "STUPEFY", and the troll was knocked out by the force of the stunning hex.

Quirrel hurried across the chamber and entered the next room. As soon as he closed the door purple flames erupted, blocking the way out and black flames appeared, blocking the way ahead. Quirrel walked over to a table in the middle of the room, where seven bottles and a piece of parchment lay.

Quirrel gave a small smile as he looked down at the parchment. He had been in the same room as the greasy-haired, hook-nosed and bad-tempered potions master Severus Snape, when he had written this very riddle. Of course, he knew what it meant, and he took a drink from the smallest bottle, at the far end of the row. He shuddered as an icy sensation filled him up, and walked straight through the black flames, through the door on the other side and found himself in the largest chamber of all.

As he walked in he saw a magnificent mirror in front of him. This had to be Dumbledore's enchantment. "Trust Dumbledore to think up something like this," he thought to himself.

"Master," Quirrel whispered, "What now?"

"Now we wait for Potter," came a high, cruel voice that seemed to be from Quirrel himself. "He will help us with this enchantment.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. 


End file.
